This invention relates to a cartridge for keeping or storing a developed photographic film easily and conveniently, and particularly to a cartridge which can be used suitably both as a photographing cartridge for storing an unexposed photographic film and as a storage cartridge for storing a developed photographic film.
Unexposed 135 type photographic film strips, for example, negative film strips (hereinafter simply referred to as the "negative film") are stored in a light tight cartridge. After photographs have been taken by a camera, the cartridge containing an exposed negative film is taken to a processing laboratory where the film is removed from the cartridge and processed. After photographic processing, each picture frame recorded on this negative film is printed on photographic paper. After printing, the exposed negative film is cut into predetermined lengths for example of six picture frames, and each of the obtained negative pieces is inserted into each pocket of a negative film sheath. The negative film sheath containing the negative film pieces and photoprints are put into a DP envelope and then returned to a user in that state. Similarly, a 120 type negative film, which is wound directly onto a spool without a cartridge, also is cut into proper lengths after being subjected to photographic processing, and each negative piece is contained in a negative film sheath.
Developed negative film returned to the user as a plurality of negative pieces actually is of no use except for making extra prints. Therefore such negative pieces are kept merely as a dead stock or otherwise are scattered. One of the reasons is that they are inconvenient to arrange properly and keep in order. More specifically in order to prevent the picture frames from being applied with a folding line or lines, the negative pieces must be put into a negative film sheath and then kept in that state. Naturally this requires a large, horizontally elongated container. Also, if it is desired to make extra prints, a negative piece having a desired picture frame must be selected first, and then this negative piece must be taken out of the negative film sheath and set in a photographic printer This naturally makes it troublesome to carry out the extra printing work. Furthermore, as the user can easily put the negative film in and take it out of the sheath, there is a fear that the user s fingerprint, dust, scratches, etc. will be attached to the negatives.
On the other hand, the empty cartridge, from which the exposed negative film has been removed, is subjected to disposal. In a large laboratory as a large number of cartridges are left as a result of a large amount of photographic processing, effective utilization of the cartridges is required.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a cartridge capable of properly arranging and keeping developed photographic film in orderly fashion.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cartridge which makes it easy to handle developed photographic film when the extra printing or the like is performed.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a cartridge which can be used both for storing unexposed photographic film for photographing and for storing developed photographic film in a proper orderly arrangement.